my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Player attributes
Your character has several attributes that you need to pay attention to; they are displayed in the top-left corner of the screen. Urine, Hunger, Thirst and Fatigue can prove to be fatal once a red bar reaches between 125% to 150%, which while driving takes 10 to 15 minutes. More testing needed Attributes Urine After drinking a lot you must urinate (default: P key) to empty yourself. If you don't, you will die from a burst bladder. If you urinate and drink under the faucet at the same time you can urinate constantly until you stop drinking. Hunger You must eat to not starve to death. Buy sausages, pizza, macaroni, milk or chips at the shop. If the shop is closed, one can order sausages and fries at Pub Nappo. Thirst Drink beer, milk, or lean/crouch near an activated faucet to restore thirst (this will increase your urine meter if you are not thirsty). Sitting in the sauna greatly increases your thirst, and can prove to be fatal in minutes. Additionally, hitting with your fist (default: H key) incurs a significant thirst penalty, which can lead to death by dehydration in about 30 seconds of consistent use. Running greatly increases thirst gain. Urinating at an upwards angle reduces thirst, presumably because you are drinking your urine. Fatigue You can reset your fatigue by sleeping. You can sleep in the bed in your home, on the sofa, the back of the Gifu and on the rear seats of the Satsuma. One can also buy coffee from Pub Nappo, which will slightly decrease fatigue. If over-fatigued for too long, you will die of a heart attack. Watching television at night will rapidly add fatigue (helps if you need to go back to sleep). Be sure to center the mouse pointer on the television to activate the effect. Dirtiness High dirtiness levels attract flies that buzz constantly and drive you absolutely crazy do no harm. You can use the sauna or take a bath at the lake to clean yourself. Note: mosquitoes are a different variety of annoying insect, which will bother you whether dirty or clean. Ward mosquitoes away with mosquito spray, purchasable from Teimo's Shop. Money You can buy food, fuel, beer and car parts with money. You also need money to pay for car inspection, car repair, to participate in the rally sprint and to pay for tickets issued by the police. To earn money, you can chop and deliver firewood, empty other people's septic tanks with the Gifu, deliver cars to Fleetari, sell kilju, or get to the podium in the rally sprint. You can also win money by playing the slot machines. Drunkenness This is not shown in the status panel, but can be inferred from the amount of distortion and swaying in view (which makes driving and mechanical work much harder). It increases immediately with alcohol intake; a little if you drink beer, and by a huge amount if you drink vodka. Depending on how you made Kilju, what you added, how much you did so etc. it can also make you drunk to a certain extent. Needless to say, stopping at the police checkpoint while drunk is probably a bad idea. On the other hand, driving through the checkpoint without stopping is also probably a bad idea. Better to avoid the checkpoint altogether. If you get extremely drunk, you'll black out and wake up close to home, with "the shakes" of a hangover, which makes passing out drunk as an effective means of teleportation when you are stranded in the middle of nowhere. You can also use death to a similar effect if permadeath is disabled, since as of May 2017's update death carries no consequences (besides being teleported back to the house). Stress Added in the 4 September 2017 update. Can be lowered with alcohol, making firewood, swearing, sauna and cigarettes. It rises when you are in stress situations. See also Food and drink Category:Gameplay